


After the Proposal

by YellowPencils



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M, S2E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack proposes to Carolyn, they talk about their future, marriage or no marriage.</p><p>Set during S2E10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Proposal

The awkwardness that initially lingered after the refused proposal didn't last very long. The couple had been in much more complex situations, after all. Even so, neither of them said anything for a while, lying next to each other on the blanket, lost in their own thoughts. The sound of birds singing in the trees above them was the only sound, the warm sun filtered by the branches.

Eventually, Carolyn broke the silence.

"It's not because I don't want to. You know that, don't you?" she said, turning onto her stomach and looking over at him, eyes shielded by his hand.

Jack raised his head and moved his hand away from his face, shifting so he was leaning on one elbow. He smiled slightly, although he was unable to hide the look of disappointment still in his eyes, not quite sounding convinced "I know."

"There's nothing I want more than to be your wife, Jack," she said, as she reached an arm out and placed a hand on his stomach, smiling, "And just because I didn't say yes today doesn't mean that I won't say yes next time you ask. When it's the right time. And saying no this time definitely doesn't mean that I'm not planning on spending the rest of my life with you. Because if it's okay with you, that is exactly what I am intending to do."

Jack's smile widened now, moving his left hand to place onto the arm she had reached out to him, "That is very good news, because I am fully intending to spend the rest of my life with you."

Carolyn shifted closer, so she was able to kiss Jack gently, whispering as she pulled away, "I love you, Jack Duncan."

"I love you too, Carolyn Bligh."

Jack ran his hand up Carolyn's bare arm, skimming over the fabric of her dress covering her shoulder, over her neck and into her hair. Playfully, he tugged at a few strands, curling them with his finger. Carolyn smiled almost shyly, shifting her head slightly to give him easier access to her hair, not at all concerned about what he might do to the carefully-constructed style.

Jack ran his fingers along the side of Carolyn's face, stroking her jaw gently with his thumb, then brushing his hand further along so he could touch her lips, tracing her smile slowly. She looked at him intensely, eyes burning into his, before taking her hand off his stomach and over the hand cupping her face, copying his actions by stroking the back of his hand.

"It's not like we will never see each other. I'm not going back to Sydney yet and even when I do, I can come back. I will come back, often. And you can spend the weekends in the city. I'll introduce you to a whole new world, Dr Duncan!" she laughed at the unsure look that crossed Jack's face, knowing he was probably remembering the party he had attended at her apartment, "Honestly, you'll love it!"

"If you do, then I'm sure I will, my darling. I will definitely try to," he said, sincerely.

Carolyn smiled and leant down to kiss him again. Jack tried to pull away after only a few seconds, but she moved with him, her lips refusing to be parted from his. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying her enthusiasm, as his head was pushed back until he was lying on his back again, Carolyn putting her right arm around him to hold him tightly, continuing to deepen the kiss.

Finally, albeit reluctantly, Jack pulled away, laughing, "We're in public, Caro!"

She looked around quickly before replying, "There's nobody here!"

"Not at this precise moment, but anyone could see us! The staff, Anna, your mother, even!"

"Oh, so what? They know we're together."

"They don't need to see it, though!"

"You worry too much about what other people think."

"I'm the local doctor. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yes, and I'm the Bligh family's black sheep. I have a reputation to uphold as well, remember?!"

"Mmm. When you put it like that..." Jack leaned forward so he could kiss her again.

"I like it when you let yourself be lead astray," Carolyn murmured.

"That's because it's always you who is doing the leading astray," Jack laughed.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Strange how that happens." she giggled.

Carolyn kissed Jack once again, moving as close as she could to him without actually climbing on top of him. Leaning a little on one side to reach her properly, he moved both arms around her back to pull her even closer. The kiss was quite gentle at first, but quickly deepened as Carolyn ran her tongue over Jack's lips, requesting entry to his mouth, which was quickly granted.

"Mmm," Jack moaned as his tongue met hers, torn between his desire to continue what they were doing and the need to remember public decency. Especially if Elizabeth was nearby.

Luckily, Carolyn resolved the dilemma before he did.

Moving away from his mouth, she began to dust kisses along his jaw. When she reached his ears, she paused and whispered to him in a low, seductive voice.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Inside?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"More specifically, my bedroom?" she smiled.

"In the middle of the day?" Jack pretended to be shocked at the very suggestion, before unwillingly letting out a slightly-too-loud groan as she nibbled on his ear lobe gently, knowing that despite the act, he would need absolutely no persuasion, "Ye...yes! Definitely yes!"

Carolyn made a purring noise, indicating her pleasure at his agreement "I was hoping you would say that."

They separated from each other and sat up, then Jack stood and reached a hand out to Carolyn, helping her up. They stood close to each other, looking into each other's eyes before kissing once more.

Finally pulling apart, the couple walked back towards the house with an arm around each other's back, unable to take their hands off each other for even a second.


End file.
